The Blood Crow Stories Wiki
Welcome to The Blood Crow Stories Wiki! The wiki of this wiki is to help fans by collecting and organizing all the information they could possibly want and need about the series. About The Blood Crow Stories The Blood Crow Stories is an anthology series of horror stories. Each season we will tell a new, original story over the course of 20 episodes. Each season will have its own unique production and storytelling style. Our first season highlights the story of the S.S. Utopia, a cruise ship in the early 1900's. Modern-day college student, Max, begins to do his thesis on the audio diaries of the passengers on the ship. What he didn't know were the horrors that were waiting for him among the tapes, and why the ship sank so mysteriously almost 100 years ago. Our second season takes us out to the old western town of Blackchapel; a quiet mining community full of hardworking people. Sheriff Thomas has been married to his job for many years. However, when men start turning up dead, all in the same fashion, he sets out to learn about these murders plaguing not just his quiet town. There's a serial killer loose in the Old West. Cast and Characters S.S. Utopia Main Cast * Angel Ashe as Penny Rutherford - elderly Southern Belle with a sharp wit * David Benedict as Dr. Harold Weissman - psychologist doing a study aboard the ship * Charlie Close as Leo Moretti * Laura Houser as Mary Washburn * Evan Ivey as Max * Judson Ragsdale as Tommy Washburn * Eric Ravenscraft as Malseph The Ancient and Arthur * Joe Ravenson as Aodhan Manus * Emily Thomas as Nora Edmund * Amanda VanHiel as Fiona Bedevere Additional Voices * Leaf Ballard as Cindy * Ellie Collins as Darla Abiatti, Saoirse, and Herself * Eric Green as The Chief of Police * Jevocas Green as Chef Anduze * Evan Ivey as Roger * Gray Lin as The Blood Crow * Arun Mathew as Chris * Scott Moore as Himself * Judson Ragsdale as Dr. David Johnson * Joe Ravenson as George, The Coroner * Riki Robinson as The Captain * Audrey Stadler as Amelia and Muriel * Daniel VanHiel as Nude Model, Coroner's Assistant, and Maitre'd * Lindsay Van Pelt as Edith, Josie Valentine * Zachary Vaudo as Barry Abiatti, Colin Mulroney, and Peter Bedevere Blackchapel Main Cast *David Benedict as Jameson Roberts - Former owner of the Rosewood butcher shop *Charlie Close as Jordy Blake- Blackchapel's Horsemaster *Laura Houser as Jessamine Callaghan - the Mayor of The City of Mothers *Evan Ivey as Wyatt Whaley - survivor of Rosewood *Lex Lewis as Bear - the master of Bear Mountain *Brandee Mack as Maggie LaCroix *Judson Ragsdale as Everett Woodyard - an outlaw on the run *Trevor Garner as Silver Shot - former soldier of Fort Mesa *Joe Ravenson as Sheriff Eli Thomas - sworn sheriff of Blackchapel *Emily Thomas as Adelaide Callaghan - sworn sheriff of The City of Mothers *Lindsay Van Pelt as Clementine Callaghan - owner of the Haven inn in The City of Mothers *Zachary Vaudo as Judas Blackthorne - former Apostle Additional Voices *Angel Ashe as Lucy the Lost Woman - a wandering citizen of many cities *Leaf Ballard as Becca Patillo - The City of Mothers Blacksmith *Ellie Collins as Darla Devereaux - Co-owner of the Arcadia Inn, and The Savior of Blackchapel *Erica Gray-Wen as Madame LaCroix - Mayor of the town of Lost Gorge *Darrel Lewis as Father Samuel - the preacher of Blackchapel *Gray Lin as Seline Walker - Starring worker of the Arcadia Inn *Riki Robinson as Troy Cross - Mayor of the town of Pine Gulch *Audrey Stadler as Willamena Betz - Sharpshooter of Pine Gulch *Amanda VanHiel as The Blood Crow - The Narrator *Zachary Vaudo as Barry Devereaux - Co-owner of the Arcadia Inn The Apostles * Keith Brooks as The Apostle Andrew * Jim Kelley as The Apostle Thomas * Peter Lalush as The Apostle Peter * Jack Pevyhouse as The Apostle Thaddeus * Tyler Sutherland as The Apostle Philip The Neon Lodge Main Cast * Brandee Mack as Kesha Charles * Gray Lin as Tiffany Harris * Justin Harless as Roger Destros * Leaf Ballard as Molly Shears * Peter Lalush as Prince$$ * someone fill in the rest i can only remember some of these off the top of my head Production Conception The podcast was conceived in its format in the year before Ellie Collins met Scott Moore. She had worked in podcasting for numerous years but wanted to create her own audio narrative. Enter Scott her close friend who was an audio producer who wanted to create original content. Within a week Ellie had the first script and they began production. Casting The cast firstly auditioned for their roles in an open casting call. The main core group was selected. Additional folks were pulled form Scott and Ellie's lives. Many of the cast had never acted a single day before this show, so Ellie also became an acting coach to the cast. The recurring roster is approximately 35 cast members, making it one of the largest audio drama casts at current. Writing The entire first season is written by Ellie, subsequent season are primarily written and showrun by Ellie with additional writers joining. Ellie has remarked that most of the scripts seem to get written at 2:00 AM on her phone when she can't sleep due to ideas. Audio Production The show has been housed in numerous audio studios, finally finding its home at the Atlanta Radio Theater Company's studio. All core cast Appearances and Live Shows * Cos-Losseum Con: Atlanta 2017 - Cast presentation and Q&A * DragonCon: Atlanta 2017 - Live Show Awards and Nominations 2017 Podcast Awards * Best Arts Podcast - Nominated Parsec Awards * Best Speculative Fiction Audio Drama (Long Form) - Nominated Audio Verse Awards * Best Audio Engineering for an Ongoing Production: Scott Moore - Nominated * Best Audio Engineering for a Dramatic Production: Scott Moore - Nominated * Best Audio Engineering for a New Production: Scott Moore - Nominated - Finalist * Best Writing for an Ongoing Production: Ellie Collins - Nominated * Best Writing for a Dramatic Production: Ellie Collins - Nominated * Best Writing for a New Production: Ellie Collins - Nominated * Best Production for an Ongoing, Dramatic Production - Nominated * Best Production for a New, Dramatic Production - Nominated - Finalist * Best Actress in a Supporting Role for an Ongoing, Dramatic Production: Ellie Collins - Nominated * Best Actress in a Supporting Role for an Ongoing, Dramatic Production: Amanda Van Hiel - Nominated * Best Actress in a Supporting Role for an Ongoing, Dramatic Production: Laura Houser - Nominated - Finalist * Best Actress in a Supporting Role for a New Ongoing, Dramatic Production: Ellie Collins - Nominated - Finalist * Best Actress in a Supporting Role for a New Ongoing, Dramatic Production: Amanda Van Hiel - Nominated * Best Actress in a Supporting Role for a New Ongoing, Dramatic Production: Laura Houser - Nominated - Finalist * Best Actor in a Supporting Role for an Ongoing Dramatic Production: Zachary Vaudo - Nominated - Finalist * Best Actor in a Supporting Role for a New Ongoing, Dramatic Production: Zachary Vaudo - Nominated - Finalist * Best Actor in a Leading Role for an Ongoing, Dramatic Production: Evan Ivey - Nominated - Finalist * Best Actor in a Leading Role for a New Ongoing, Dramatic Production: Evan Ivey - Nominated - Finalist Category:Browse